Shuffle Song
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Ini bukan sekadar memutar acak lagu Vocaloid; ada kisah di balik melodi yang dinyanyikan mereka. Drabble Vocaloid songs A-Z. Chapter One: Fantasy.


**Shuffle Song**

**Summary**

Ini bukan sekadar memutar acak lagu Vocaloid; ada kisah di balik melodi yang dinyanyikan mereka.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

Shuffle Song © Asakuro Yuuki

**Warning:**

Tidak konstannya panjang-pendek tiap judul lagu

Kemonotonan penyanyi lagu

Kesalahan pemaknaan lagu

.

.

.

ENJOY!

* * *

**A |** **Amayumerou (Rain Dream Tower) – Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin ft. Len, by Hitoshizuku-P**

* * *

Ada dua sosok yang menghilang dalam semalam; Cinta Pertamanya dan Sang Bunga. Beberapa hari kemudian, Sang Bunga ditemukan tak waras di hutan desa.

.

* * *

**B | Black Rock Shooter – Hatsune Miku, by Ryo**

* * *

Ia melirihkan panggilan dalam suara bergetar. Langit mencium kalimatnya yang ketakutan, memanggil dirinya dari dimensi lain.

.

* * *

**C | Chrono Story – Kagamine Rin & Len ft. Megurine Luka, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Tugas yang diberikan tidaklah sulit; mengumpulkan kepingan tujuh dosa mematikan dalam waktu seribu tahun dari keabadian usianya. El**luka** menahan seringai, sepanjang kedipan mata, ia akan memiliki banyak hiburan.

.

* * *

**D | Dark Wood Circus – Kagamine Rin & Len, Hatsune Miku, and KAITO, by Machigerita**

* * *

Di tengah kota, selebaran tentang sirkus kegelapan tersebar. Di dalam hutan, Gadis Berkaki Rusa dan Pria Pemakan Mayat serta Kembar Berkepala Dua akan menyeretmu ke dalam sirkus selamanya.

.

* * *

**E | Escape of the Witch, Salmholfer – MEIKO, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Gadis bersurai cokelat mengayun kaki menyusuri hutan. Dua bayi kembar direngkuh di dekapan. Kerikil dan batu dan bunga mekar ia langkahi kala benaknya menyumpahi penyihir; stigma yang menjerumuskannya ke dalam takdir yang salah.

**.**

* * *

**F | Flower Tail - KAITO, by Yuukiss**

* * *

Di atas panggung, pemuda itu membayangkan musim gugur. Dedaunan kering kekuningan menghujaninya, seiring dengan lambaian tangan tanda perpisahan dari sahabatnya.

.

* * *

**G | Gekokujou – Kagamine Rin & Len, by Ichigyou-P**

* * *

Si Kembar Kagamine tertawa penuh kemenangan. Mereka menyerukan _hijau adalah musuh_ mereka saat poster-poster bergambar gadis berkuncir dua di dinding gedung dienyahkan. Demi kebanggaan keluarga Kagamine, Hatsune Miku harus mangkir dari dunia tarik suara.

**.**

* * *

**H | Heartbeat Clocktower- KAITO ft. Kagamine Rin & Len, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Ada sebuah gedung _teater_ di tengah hutan. Kau akan menemukannya bila mampu melintasi pemakaman di mana wanita kanibal berjaga dengan seringai. Di sisi gedung ialah menara jam dengan beribu _gear_ yang berputar. Supaya Sang Dewi Keadilan tetap kekal, salah satu _gear_ mencabut jantungnya.

.

* * *

**I | iNSaNiTY – SF-A2 Miki & KAITO, by Matt9five**

* * *

Halo, diriku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Hei, bukankah semua akan lebih baik bila kita melupakan segalanya? Karena kita berdua bagai melayang di udara. Dalam jiwa psikopat di ambang kewarasan.

**.**

* * *

**J | Japanese Ninja No.1 – Megurine Luka, by Deadball-P**

* * *

Ia membanggakan diri sebagai ninja Jepang nomor satu di dunia. Namun ketika malam tiba, ia mencoret kata 'ninja' dan menggantinya dengan 'geisha'.

**.**

* * *

**K | Karakuri Burst – Kagamine Rin & Len, by Hitoshizuku-P**

* * *

Pedang diacungkan dan pistol ditudingkan. Di balik lambang swastika miring dan kibaran gaun, sepasang mata beradu dalam kilat penuh dendam. Sepasang saudara kembar bertarung di dalam riuhnya perang.

**.**

* * *

**L | Leia – Megurine Luka, by Yuyoyuppe**

* * *

Leia. Fantasi gila dambaannya. Terbingkai dalam mahoni bersepuh warna bebungaan mekar. Membawa Sang Pendamba menuju relung imajiner. Pada akhirnya, Leia hanyalah ilusi pembawa cinta, perlambang dusta yang maut.

**.**

* * *

**M | Message of Regret – Kagamine Rin, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Harapannya hanyut dibawa ombak, menghilang di balik horizon. Sang gadis yang dulunya putri kerajaan berlutut dan terisak. Bayang pemuda yang serupa pantulan cermin dirinya merengkuhnya dari belakang.

.

* * *

**N | Nemurase Hime Kara no** **Okurimono (****Gift from Princess Sandman****) – Hatsune Miku, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Bila kau ingin lari dari kenyataan menuju dunia mimpi abadi dalam tidur tanpa napas dan detak jantungmu, datanglah ke rumah di ujung desa sana. Seorang wanita berdarah Jerman yang tinggal di sana akan memberimu ramuan bernama "_Gift_[1]".

**.**

* * *

**O | Okizari Tsukiyoshou (Abandoned on a Moonlit Night) – Kagamine Rin & Len, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Hansel dan Gretel dibuang di hutan. Menelusuri pantulan bulan dari botol kaca, mereka tiba di rumah penyihir, memasukkannya ke perapian, dan membunuh pengawalnya. Ketika mereka pulang, ayah mereka telah tewas ditikam dan jenazah ibu mereka tersisa abu di tungku perapian.

.

* * *

**P | Persona Alice – Hatsune Miku, by Hachi**

* * *

Gadis itu melihat dirinya yang lain berwajah sedih di permukaan air. Ia menepis uluran tangan Sang Pemburu dan menerjunkan diri ke danau; merengkuh dirinya yang lain yang telah menunggunya sekian lama.

.

* * *

**R | Re-Birthday – Kagamine Len, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Ketika pemuda itu terbangun, ia terbelenggu darah seorang perwira wanita dan air mata seorang pangeran. Sang Dewi Keadilan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan dibebaskan dari kegelapan sebelum semua dosanya tertebus.

.

* * *

**S | Scissorsloid – Hatsune Miku ft. Megurine Luka, by Kamiyanagi**

* * *

Luka membuat Miku terharu penuh penyesalan sebelum kemudian menghabisinya dengan gunting besar. "Tugasmu telah selesai, kini Master hanya milikku seorang."

.

* * *

**T | Trick and Treat – Kagamine Len and Rin, by OSTER Project**

* * *

Ketika malam _halloween_, Hatsune Miku ditawan dan dibunuh oleh sepasang anak kembar di sebuah _mansion_. Kedua anak itu serupa dengan wujud boneka yang dibuangnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

* * *

**U | Uninstall – KAITO, by Ichikawa Chiaki**

* * *

Kaito mengayunkan gergaji mesin. Kepingan-kepingan elektronik tersebar di sekelilingnya. Ia mengembangkan seringai penuh nafsu dendam; _tidak ada yang boleh memiliki perhatian Sang Master selain dirinya._

_._

* * *

**V | V****enomania**** Kou no Kyouk****i (Madness of Duke Venomania), by Akuno-P**

* * *

Semua wanita bersimpuh di singgasananya kala gadis pirang mengetuk pintu. Namun saat sang Duke menarikan dansa dengannya, pisau tertancap di dadanya dan memusnahkan mantera iblisnya.

.

* * *

**W | (Keep) Waiting for a Response – Kagamine Len, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Kalau kau mengunjungi panti asuhan di tepi pantai dan menanyakan tentang wanita tua biarawati di sana, anak-anak akan menjawab bahwa ia adalah wanita murah senyum dan berhati mulia. Tapi bila kau bertanya pada pelukis tua di ujung negeri, ia akan menjawab bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita keji yang menumpahkan darah dan menderaikan air mata.

.

* * *

**Yume Miru Kotori (Dreaming Little Bird) – Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin, by Hayaya-P**

* * *

Dulunya, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang memproklamirkan diri dapat melangkah ke mana saja. Semua berakhir saat salah satunya direnggut, dialihkan menjadi sesaji untuk para Dewa di balik jeruji bambu di pelosok hutan.

.

* * *

**Zenmaijikake no Komoriuta II (Clockwork Lullaby 2) – Hatsune Miku, by Akuno-P**

* * *

Karena gadis itu tak mampu berjalan, sang ayah menghujani kamarnya dengan berbagai hadiah. Sendok biru, gelas merah, dan tak lupa pula sepasang cermin berbingkai emas. Semuanya perlambang dosa pembawa kematian.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

Oke, ini maksa bener. Terutama Japanese Ninja No.1, Leia, Blac Rock Shooter, sama iNSaNiTY. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Sebenernya, chapter ini niatnya genre fantasi semua lagunya. Tapi kind of file jadi ya udah deh. Chapter depan genrenya romance angst-*brb kumpulin lagu galaunya Vocaloid*

_Footnote:_

**[1] **: _Gift_ dalam bahasa Jerman berarti 'racun'.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
